


This Was A Bad Idea

by TheManNowDog



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q, Persona Series
Genre: Akhiko is a good workout coach but also kinda an impulsive moron, Chie is highly embarrassed, Community: Badbadbathouse, Fail!Dungeon Crawling, Gen, macho idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManNowDog/pseuds/TheManNowDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie and Akihiko get...over enthusiastic. Naoto and Mitsuru incredulously summarize the events after the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was A Bad Idea

 

Chie was sweating. Hardly unusual by itself, but it was usually out of exertion, not soul-flaying, face-burning embarrassment and nerves.

"So. Let me see if I can synthesize a coherent narrative from your frantic mumbling."

And Naoto was massaging her temples, using big words and glaring over the top of her hand. Chie winced again. This _really_ had not gone according to plan....

"You and Sanada-san decided that you wanted to spar...only, you, both of you...," _idiots_ , went unsaid but clearly heard, "wanted to use your Personae. To...what was the term they used, Mitsuru-sempai?"

"'Truly know ourselves, clash together in the true warrior spirit, forge each other into greater human beings...,' something to that effect, Naoto-san."

Chie cringed; it sounded _stupid_ when she said it like that! And it was really unfair that Naoto and Mitsuru were double-teaming her like this!

"Yes, thank you. Now, not being..." _total morons_ , "... _excessively_ shortsighted, the labyrinth you chose for this purpose was You In Wonderland, the dangers of which have long since ceased to be serious."

Chie nodded. That had been the best idea involved at any point in this fiasco.

"So, three floors down, in the expansive room where we had our first altercation with Elizabeth-san, the two of you were fighting...with no healing items or Goho-Ms on hand, without telling anyone of your plans, and only taking the slightest precaution of making sure Sanada-san, _just_ him, had a sub-Persona that could cast...Dia."

" _Dia_ ," Mitsuru followed up, red eyes flat as a plaster wall.

...neither said any more about that. What more was there _to_ say? Chie was just glad Yosuke and Junpei were both labyrinth-diving with Yu; she definitely wouldn't have been able to take the snark on top of the scorn.

"And so, the utterly predictable happened. Once the two of you were done, calling your..." _fucking stupid_ "...ill-considered spar a draw, you found yourselves on the 3rd story...he with a broken forearm, you with a broken shin. With no magical reserves left to even make use of your inadequate healing capability."

"And thus," Mitsuru finished, a sarcastic dramatic gesture accompanying the caustic words, "the farce ends, with you staggering back on one leg, carrying Akihiko-kun...who was knocked unconscious by a _single Lying Hablerie."_

 _That sure is a cute Jack Frost doll_ , thought Chie, looking anywhere but at another face. _Elizabeth can really decorate._

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Can I ask for some Akihiko/Chie shenangians in the Persona Q area? Fluff preferred but not required."
> 
> ...well, they do say, "not required." My first fill...posted it second because I found it second re-looking at the meme.


End file.
